Car height adjusting apparatus for the tractor is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. sho 56-112326 and the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. sho 56-51612.
In the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. sho 56-112326, a lifting device, such as a jack or a crane, is required to adjust the height of the car, and to lift the car body.
In the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. sho 56-51612, a drive system for lifting a car body separate from a car-driving system is required for the same purpose.